earth_fourfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Grayson
'History' Richard Grayson '''is '''Nightwing, the vigilante protector of the city of Bludhaven, and sometimes Gotham City. He fights crime and is feared just as much as his master Batman is, in Gotham. 'Early Life' Richard was born into a family known as "The Flying Graysons" due to the acrobatic act they performed in. Dick was raised to be an acrobat, and joined the act when he was very young, along with his parents and older sister. Dick travelled around a lot because of this, and was homeschooled by his parents. He had no friends growing up because of that, since he never stayed anywhere long enough to make any. One day, at a show in Gotham city, him and his family were kidnapped during a show by some madman, who would later become the Joker. He threatened to kill them unless Batman came and revealed his secret identity to the world. Batman came, but refused to reveal his identity. Dick and his family had been brought to an old chemical factory, and put in some sort of gas chamber, and when Batman refused, the madman activated it. Batman defeated the man, knocking him into an old vat of chemicals, and shut off the gas chamber, but by the time he had, Dick was the only one of his family members still alive. 'Robin' Batman felt bad for not saving Dick's family in time, and also identified with him since he'd lost his family as well. Dick was sent to a foster home, but ran away almost immediately. Dick started getting into a lot of illegal things during this time, including drugs and stuff, and eventually was caught and sent to juvee. Bruce had been keeping tabs on Dick, and decided to make a deal with the courts, and they let Dick go to do public service at Wayne Manor. Eventually, Bruce decided to adopt Dick, and take him under his wing. Dick learned of Bruce Wayne's identity as Batman, and was taken as his sidekick, Robin. Batman trained Robin extensively, and soon enough he became an incredible fighter and detective. He trained and helped Batman fight crime in Gotham City for several years. His skills steadily improved as the years went by, until he could even be considered an equal to Batman himself. Unfortunately, Batman didn't treat him as one. Dick felt like Batman was still treating him like the scared kid he'd been years before, and got tired of it. He decided that he'd leave Gotham and become a hero of his own. Batman didn't agree with his decision, saying that Dick wasn't ready yet, but he went anyway. 'Teen Titans' After leaving Gotham he travelled around teaming up with other superheroes of similar age for awhile, including Starfire, Cyborg and several others. Eventually they formed their own team, called the Teen Titans. Dick was voted on to become the leader, and he did an exellent job. They all fought crime together for awhile, and the team started growing in size rapidly. Dick got tired of it, and decided to go his own way. He left the team and appointed another member as it's leader. 'Nightwing' Dick moved to the city of Bludhaven, a city just as crime ridden as Gotham. He started fighting crime there, and started reducing it's crime rate steadily. However. whenever anyone saw him they always seemed to ask where Batman was, since they recognized him as Robin. This angered Dick, so he decided he'd have to truly become his own hero, and abandon his mantle as Robin. Dick, using his advanced intelligence and skills he learned as Robin, created a new suit and weapons for himself. He then began anew in Bludhaven, striking hearts into evil as Nightwing. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Abilities' *'Peak Human Conditioning': Due to his training with Batman, Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. **'Peak Human Strength':Nightwing possesses enough strength to break a holographic construct Bane's back, throw KGBeast through a concrete wall, throw a refrigerator and use a bed as a weapon. He had even been able to damage Blockbuster. **'Peak Human Agility': Dick Grayson possesses peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 3 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. **'Peak Human Speed': Dick Grayson possesses peak human speed, able to keep up with and even catch his mentor. He has been said to be faster than Batman. **'Peak Human Reflexes': He possesses enough skill to detect a Sniper and evade bullets at point blank range. **'Peak Human Endurance': He is able to go for 4 days straight with no sleep and is capable of holding his breath for 7 minutes from training with Batman. **'Peak Human Durability': He is able to withstand attacks from Blockbuster, who possesses Superhuman Strength, and Osiris. *'Master Acrobat': Grayson is a prodigious natural athlete and acrobat, possessing a peak human level of agility/acrobatic skills. He is regarded as the greatest human acrobat in the DC universe. He is the one of the three people in the world who can pull off a quadruple flip. *'Intimidation': He is skilled enough to scare even the most hardened criminals, and has reached a level of intimidation that rivals Batman himself. *'Master Detective': Grayson has been said to be second to Batman. He was able to solve a riddle by the Riddler before Batman himself even figured it out before becoming Robin and has been shown to solve mysteries and cases in a speed that even impresses his mentor. Barbara even commented that he was able to solve 4 cases in "America's Most Wanted" in a single morning and solved a homicide case that went unsolved for 14 years. *'Leadership': He is also a brilliant and experienced leader with superlative team skills. Dick was the leader of the Teen Titans for quite some time, and learned many leadership skills during that time. Additionally, Dick's efforts to remain in contact with other heroes makes him a master at rallying, unifying, and inspiring the superhero community, a skill in which he has surpassed his mentor. *'Master Martial Artist': Grayson is an adept martial artist having studied under Batman and Richard Dragon. He is proficient in various martial arts such as Aikido, Boxing, Capoeira, Eskrima, Hapkido, Judo, Ninjitsu, Savate, Taijiquan and Wing Chun; with an emphasis on Aikido and Eskrima. He is considered second only to Batman in fighting skill as he as been able to take down many of the world's top martial artists with little trouble. *'Weapon Proficiency': He has displayed skilled with various weapons including Shuriken (Wing-Dings and Batarangs), paired staves, and swords. He has bested experts in their respected fields such as Ra in fencing. *'Multilingualism': Having had the finest education as Bruce Wayne's ward, Grayson speaks fluent English, French, Chinese, Spanish, Russian, Japanese, German, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantonese, and is possibly fluent in other languages. He has some knowledge of the alien language of Tamaran. *'Stealth': He is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He can even sneak up on Batman himself. *'Expert Hacker': He is skilled enough to hack into highly secure government systems without any trouble at all. *'Indomitable Will': Like his mentor, Grayson has a very strong will. He's able to resist potent fear toxins, and other forms of manipulation. He was even a canidate to succeed the Green Lantern, Abin Sur. This also grants him a resistance to mind control and telepathic attacks. *'Expert Escapologist': Due to his training with Batman, he possess extreme skill in escapology. He was able to escape a maze before the Flash could and was able to use a Tibetan Mind Technique to escape virtual reality. *'Expert Marksman': Grayson is skilled in throwing modified Shuriken (Wing-Dings/Night-Stars) to hit thugs at a great distance with his eyes closed and even disarm others with his night-stars. He is also skilled with firearms, as he was trained by Batman in their use. *'Genius Level Intelligence': He has vast knowledge of different fields. He often shows this when in use with his Detective skills. He was intelligent enough to build his own "Nightrod", build and program a Tech Glider, build several technologically advanced weapons, and build his own superhero suit and also mentioned he can fool a polygraph. *'Tracking': Dick is an expert tracker. *'Disguise': Dick is a master of disguise, and has even fooled Batman for a short time. *'Driving': He is an expert driver and has outmanuevered the likes of Batman, the Joker and entire police squadrons while behind the wheel fairly easily. *'Aviation': Dick is skilled in piloting jets and helicopters. *'Enginering': He has been proven skilled in enginering as he designed and built several of his own vehicles, weapons and his costume. *'Gambling': Richard is an exellent gambler, and has never lost a game of poker. 'Paraphernalia' 'Equipment' *'Nightwing Suit': Nightwing's suit created by Nightwing himself, and is incredibly useful and versatile. This suit was enginered with microcircuitry and is an all purpose combat suit. **'Enhanced Durability': This suit allows Dick to shrug off blows from even superhuman opponents, and bullets simply bounce off of it. Despite it's durability, the suit is still extremely lightweight and easy to wear. ***'Thermal Resistance': The suit gives Nightwing incredible resistance against the heat and cold. ***'Energy Resistance': Nightwing takes greatly reduced damage from energy attacks while wearing this suit. **'Superhuman Strength': Nightwing's suit greatly enhances his already incredible strength, and lifts it to superhuman levels. While wearing the suit hes been shown to effortlessly lift several tons, and a limit has yet to be seen. **'Superhuman Agility': This suit grants Dick incredible agility that even he couldn't pull off without it. **'Superhuman Speed': The suit allows Dick to run at around 100mph. **'Electrokinesis': Dick's suit is able to discharge powerful electrical blasts. **'Flight': This suit allows Nightwing to fly through the use of a collapsable wing suit, and Nth metal. This requires starting momentum first however. **'Collapsable': The suit is completely collapsable, and is normally just stored in Dick's belt. When he needs the suit, he simply needs to press a button on his belt, and the suit will spread over his body. Similarly, when he needs to put it away he need only push the button again and it will collapse into the belt. *'Magnetic Gloves': Nightwing's gloves are able to magnetize and stick him to metal surfaces, allowing him to climb them. They are also able to attract metal objects if he so wishes. *'Gauntlets: ' **'Grappling Line: '''Nightwing's gauntlets both have very high-power grappling devices in them. These grapple lines are extremely strong, and able to pull down entire buildings if need be. Theyre able to pull Nightwing around at incredible speeds as well, and are also able to launch him into the air, allowing him to continue flight afterwards with the momentum created. The grappling lines are also detatchable, allowing Nightwing to attack both ends of a line to objects and pull them together. **'Utility Launcher: Nightwing's gauntlets are also capable of storing and launching several projectiles. These include smoke pellets, tear gas pellets, acid pellets, mini-cameras, sticky mics, tracking devices, transquilizer darts, cryo capsules, and various incinderary capsules. *'''Mask: Nightwing's mask is an incredibly useful tool that serves several purposes, other than just hiding his identity. **'Superhuman Sight': ***'X-Ray Vision' ***'Telescopic Vision' ***'Microscopic Vison' ***'Infrared Vision' ***'Scanning': Nightwing's mask is able to scan substances and determine what they are, and scan faces to determine identities. ***'Transformation': Nightwing's mask is able to create a hologram around Nightwing's face to make him appear as a different person. *'Utility Belt': Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt remains as one of Nightwing's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a leather strap and a solid steel buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt houses Nightwing's supply of collapsible nightstars. Each of the ten cylinders contains various tools integral to Nightwing's war on crime. Through the years, Nightwing has modified the contents of his belt to accommodate various needs. **'Infrared flashlight' **'Infrared ordnance' **'Fingerprint analysis kit' **'Forensic analysis kit' **'First aid kit' **'Lockpicking tools' **'Kryptonite ring' **'Micro-processor power source' **'Miniature Laser torch' **'Bird-shaped handcuffs' **'Rebreather and gas mask' **'Mini explosives' **'Light Grenades' **'Anti fire foam' **'Silver nitrate' 'Transportation' *'Nightrod': Nightwing has a transformable car with a convertible chassis that enables it to be disguised it as any similarly sized vehicle such as a taxi cab, a police car or a sports car. It houses a 3.7 McLaren racing engine, automatic transmission and all wheel drive, dual batteries and puncture resistant tires. The car is not only bulletproof, but also bullet absorbent in order to prevent stray ricochets from hitting innocent bystanders. The car is also equipped with several weapons such as rockets and machine guns. **'Nightjet': The Nightrod is capable of transforming into a jet. *'Wingcycle': Nightwing also has his own personalized model of the Batcycle, which he refers to as the "Wingcycle". 'Weapons' *'Nightstars '(formerly called "Wingdings" as Robin): Modified Batarangs that look like birds. He has several versions, including grappling hook nightstars and explosive nightstars, as well as more specific ones. He has enough of these, and enough different versions to be ready for basically any situation. *'Eskrima Sticks': Nightwing carries two Eskrima sticks with him at all times. These sticks are capable of connecting and becoming a staff, and are also able to discharge electricity. *'Knives': Nightwing keeps several knives with him at all times, placed in various places on his belt and around his suit. Category:Freezing-Soul Category:Americans Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Secret Identity Category:Bat Family